1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food storage wrap dispensers in general and, more particularly, to a single dispensing apparatus for both plastic wrap and aluminum foil.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This invention relates to a dispenser for rolled sheet goods, such as plastic wrap, aluminum foil, wax paper, and the like, and more particularly relates to a wall mountable or countertop dispenser for a plurality of rolled sheet goods.
Food wrap materials are packaged in dispensing rolls and placed within paper or cardboard rectangular shaped box. The lid on each box opens providing the user with access to the dispensing roll. The wrap material is pulled forward over a cutting edge located atop a front wall.
A variety of rolled sheet goods, such as plastic wrap, aluminum foil, wax paper and the like are used in kitchens. These sheet goods are generally manufactured as a continuous sheet and packaged on rolls placed in elongated rectangular boxes. The boxes generally have a hinged lid, and the end of the sheet goods is extended between the flap of the lid and a front wall of the rectangular box. The goods are unrolled and torn off, against a serrated metal strip affixed at the top of the front wall.
The wrap is provided in individual boxes. The boxes are not conducive to being stored in a manner desirable for ease of access and use. The rectangular boxes containing the rolled sheet goods are normally stored in kitchen drawers or cabinets, dictating a need for storage space within in drawers or cabinets. More importantly, the rolled sheet goods are not readily accessible when needed.
Several teachings provide dispensing apparatus for food storage sheet goods. Meisner, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,563) presents a dispensing body comprising a containment space for a full roll of sheet material. Meisner is limited by the design, only allowing for the storage and dispensing of a single roll of sheet material. It is desirable to provide a plurality of sheet material types when working in the kitchen. Meisner cannot achieve that desire.
Brandon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,278) teaches a dispensing apparatus for food storage sheet goods comprising an outer clamp (36) pivotally assembled to the top of the housing. Brandon, like Meisner, is limited by the design, only allowing for the storage and dispensing of a single roll of sheet material. It is desirable to provide a plurality of sheet material types when working in the kitchen. Brandon cannot achieve that desire.
Several teachings present a dispensing apparatus capable of dispensing a plurality of different sheet goods. Cayer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,929) teaches a plurality of sheet material rolls placed vertically in a dispenser, each being dispensed at a respective corner of the apparatus. The design is limited by several factors: (1) The design is not conducive to being horizontally oriented. The user must turn the unit in order to dispense two or more of the sheet goods; (2) The design can not be wall mounted, and (3) Structurally, the slot must run the entire length of the side walls weakening the overall housing.
Kosa (U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,259) teaches a multi-sheet roll dispensing apparatus, the dispenser using two parallel side walls for holding each of the sheet rolls. Kosa is limited by the design, dictating that all of the rolls must be of the same width. The rolls are exposed, which is not desirable for food storage materials. Additionally, the design dictates that the apparatus be mounted for use.
Geleziunas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,310) teaches a sheet roll dispensing apparatus defined as having an elongated chamber that opens at the front. Geleziunas is limited by the design, wherein the cutting edge (74) is disposed upon the hinged lid (6). This design dictates the user to pull the sheet goods outward in a downward motion, then outward for a cutting step. The outward force can potentially lift the hinged lid.
Ideally, it is desirable to provide a storage apparatus for containing and dispensing a plurality of food storage wraps. The storage apparatus should be aesthetically pleasing and of a form factor that is functionally equal or better than the originally provided box.